A Bittersweet Edge
by DarkDefender89
Summary: This is going to be the strory I go with. I'll go back to the others when I finish this one, but I will actually update this one! It is about Lana...it has a twist so read to find out...HEY GUYS, PLZ REVIEW. 121 HITS AND ONLY 4 REVIEWS...YOU GUYS WHO D
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Before (A/N: in this prologue, there will be a "Lana". I should tell you here that she is not the same Lana-she is not Lana Lang)**

**Part 1A: Yesandra**

This is my story, but to most of you it won't seem that way. But hold on for the ride. Don't worry; we'll get there soon. I was the first one to come to Earth, way before anything started. I guess those thinking logically would say that _I _started it. But when people panic, no one thinks logically. They look right past the obvious; they are blind to what is staring them straight in the face. People say they are smart and they know a lot, but how much do they really know? I mean, it's already the fifteenth century. They can't be _that _stupid. But then again, Krypton always _was_ more technologically advanced. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I guess I'm lucky, too, that they wouldn't be suspecting anything.

Yes, you heard me right. I'm from a different planet- a planet where the men are strong, but the women are stronger. A planet of people who can run faster than the speed of sound but not quite as fast as the speed of light….a planet of people who are super-strong and super-intelligent…a planet of people who can shoot fire and blinding light from their eyes and whose eyesight can penetrate through solid objects…a race of people who can do virtually anything.

Oh yeah, and our looks are intoxicating. Literally. Did you know that there was a tiny percentage of Kryptonians-an elite race-that is even powerful than the rest? We are intoxicatingly beautiful. Most of us have long, dark, raven-colored hair, but not all of us. Some of us are albinos, some of us are blond. We vary, like everyone else. But we have something ethereal about us, something haunting behind our emerald eyes. Or silver eyes. It depends. We can control objects with our minds….we can do anything with our minds…the only thing we can't control is time. What a pity. People say might wins against mind, but I disagree. For us, the two aren't foes. They're both on our side. Yes, I am one of them. I guess Earthling terminology for us would be alien witches. Hehe. My name is Yesandra Thero.

I was sent to Earth to form a hidden colony. An invisible colony. No one will ever know. I will travel back to Krypton to mate. The prophecy writes that I must make ten children. Ten Kryptonians, dispersed among the lands of the planet Earth.

After that, I guess I'll be out of the picture. I can already feel the forces of apathy tugging incessantly at my soul. My duty is to create a secret race. That is all. I let my dark brown hair cover my sheer, pale face. I want to laugh at how hauntingly beautiful I am, but I don't really care. So what if I am thin and look good and have all the power in the world. There is no meaning in my life. I was raised to do everything mathematically. I was raised to crave perfection and despise emotion. My father told me that "love" did not exist. In the dull monotone I was forced into, I had told him that one day I would prove him wrong. Now I'm starting to believe him.

Sometimes I hate being a Thero. I hate being the Countess Yesandra Thero. I am the most powerful woman on Krypton. I could kill the strongest kryptonian man in a millisecond. That's how much stronger woman are than men on Krypton. I guess that's the wall that comes between us. That's why I have to be careful during intercourse, so I don't hurt anyone. Sometimes I think it isn't fair but then I break out of the spell and embrace my power. I wouldn't want what happened to my sister, Lana Thero, to happen to me. The king of Krypton ordered her executed because she spoke out against the rules. She stepped out of the line. She was a rebel. Sometimes I wish I was that strong.

You're probably wondering, how could they kill her? After all, Lana and I were twins. We were the most powerful women on Krypton…perhaps in the entire universe. I wouldn't be surprised. Anyways, we do have one weakness. A glowing green stone found only on our planet is poisonous to us. It is lethal; it is the only thing that can kill us. Lead protects us from it.

Anyways, ever since than I have been silent. I haven't dared to be different; to stand out. Father sent me to Earth to start the colony about a month after Lana was killed. I've been on Earth for almost a year now. I have three kryptonian men with me. Father didn't tell me their names. He said that names weren't what was important. In a way, I guess, he was right. But not in the way he meant.

Anyways, I asked them their names, but I'm not going to bother to tell you, because, like Father said, it isn't important. It would just confuse you, anyways. What matters is that I produced ten kryptonian heirs: five female, five male (you see, I have the power to control what gender they will be. That's how it was so precise; so even; so perfect.)

Then I killed the fathers. It was my duty. It was what Father told me to do. And I didn't want to executed. I didn't want to suffer Lana's horrible fate.

But as time passed I grew weary of my duty. I grew tired of ignoring my heart. Slowly, I fell in love with my own son. For earthlings, this may seem wrong, but on Krypton intercourse between mother and son was not rare. It was common, in fact. It was just intercourse. There was no emotion, no love. Nothing was real. On Krypton, the only thing that was real was power. And that wasn't even real. Anyways, soon Jade was born. Jade was my daughter. Jade was also my granddaughter. Maybe I'd be born a hundred times. Who knows? I haven't aged a bit yet. But my soul is getting pretty tired. So is my mind. But I hade Jade-Countess Jade Thero. She would take my place. She was the last flame; my last hope. I made sure she knew about Lana. I made sure she knew how much I loved Lana, my twin sister. I made sure Jade knew how important and powerful beautiful Lana was. I made sure Jade knew that love _did _exist, and it was far stronger than the strongest woman in the universe. Love was the most powerful force ever, and I cast a spell trapping love into four stones-the four elements of the universe. I told Jade to protect them, and in that she would protect the memory of the Countess Lana Thero, the Aunt she never met.

Jade grew strong and powerful and beautiful. My soul grew weary. I cast my last spell, and then flew back to Krypton. I wasn't afraid to speak my mind anymore. I felt Lana's strength boiling inside of me. It was the year 1462. I was going to try to save Krypton from itself. Even if I was killed in the process.

**Part 1B: Jade**

My name is Jade. I have a last name, but I don't care that much for it. My story isn't that important, so I'll tell you what matters: I fell in love with a human, but I had to let him go, because that's just wrong. You can't cross between species. At least, I don't know if you can. I hold my heritage really close to my heart. My mother, Yesandra. And Lana. Yesandra told me so many stories about Lana. She seemed so pure-hearted.

I traveled back to Krypton to find a man so I could produce an heir-someone who can continue to protect the power of the stones. What did Yesandra say they were for, again? Oh well, it doesn't matter. What matters is that they are powerful, and power is the key to everything. I am already powerful, of course, but I still want the stones. They are mine. They will increase my power by a multiple of ten. I need the stones.

Then I gave birth to Isobella. She is a full kryptonian-witch, of course. None on us are half-blood. I wouldn't have intercourse with a human, because the heir would be weaker. Her blood would not be pure. And no one wants that, now, does she?

I made sure she knew about Lana. Something told me that Lana was even more important than the stones. I didn't understand. What could be more important than power? But I reluctantly listened to the voice that told me to not let Lana's story be forgotten.

**Part 1C: Isobella**

Isobella's story is known, of course, but how much do you really know?

Isobella followed Jade's path. She did everything for power. It was what she wanted to do. Nothing else mattered to her. She produced a full-blood kryptonian heir, of course, who would go onto do the same. The process would be continued. The secret race couldn't be obliterated, after all. Now who would want that?

So the family continued after Isobella was burned at the stake (that's a different story). Not that it was a family. Yesandra had tried to get rid of the jagged angle, but no one listened. It was still there. Everything was based on math and specifics. Nothing was ever "in between". Nothing was shady. Everything was perfect.

Eventually, the family name was dispersed. They didn't forget their power, or their origin, but they neglected their heritage. They forgot their heritage. They let it tarnish, like what had almost happened to Yesandra's soul. But Yesandra wasn't the most powerful woman in the universe; Lana was, because Lana was willing to die for what she knew was right-with out hesitation or doubt. Lana was pure-hearted; it was surprising that she wasn't an angel.

Late in the 20th century, Lana was reborn. Not the Countess Lana Thero, of course. Reincarnation was bogus; even for Kryptonians it wasn't possible. The Langs grew up not knowing their heritage. They knew their origins, but they left Krypton so they could be on Earth and follow their hearts. They broke out of the mathematical norm: the Langs had fallen in love. They produced the last full-blooded Krypronian heir; the last daughter of Krypton.

Lana Lang.

Eventually, a meteor shower from their own planet rained down. It was sent down as punishment; as an executions. The King of Krypton (yes, one man ruled the entire planet) had made the secret race illegal. He had made traveling to Earth illegal. He started the very war that would destroy the planet. The meteor shower killed Mrs. And Mr. Lang, just like the original Countess Lana Thero had been executed. But they had died for the most powerful thing in the universe: love.

But that wasn't all the King of Krypton had sent. He had sent his only son, Kal-El, to kill the Langs' daughter.

There were other reasons, of course, but it wasn't love. It wasn't for his safety. It wasn't fear. At least that is what Jor-El convinced himself. He wasn't about to become a hypocrite. He wasn't going to let his wife, Lara, become a hypocrite, either. But some forces were inevitable.

On Earth, his one and only son, Kal-El, would be safe. Maybe he'd even be freed; maybe he'd even find love. Probably not, and Jor-El certainly hoped not, but their was a tiny voice, fainter than the faintest of whispers, that told him that _something_ was going to go right.

And who would ever dream that the heir of the rebels would fall in love with the heir of the evil king? It was just unethical.

Who knows….


	2. Chapter 2

Six-year-old Lana Lang sat in her bedroom, remembering what happened…remembering what she did, three years ago…remembering what she had accidentally summoned with the power of her mind. She had only been three, but she had already been strong-physically, but also mentally. She remembered the day clearly: she had been wearing a cute pink, foofoo-y-ish fairy-princess costume, flippantly waving around a star-shaped wand. Most of what came next was cloudy, but she remembered "granting a wish for Mrs. Kent". She had been playing; pretending. She thought she was just a cute toddler. But she felt some sort of shock in her mind-like lightning, or fire, and she felt bits and pieces moving around, rearranging themselves. Looking back three years, it had been like she was unconsciously rearranging history….changing fate.

A year later, her Aunt Nell had told her who she was…who they both were. They were both Kryptonians; what more, super-powered witches from a planet far away from the galaxy Earth stood in. Lana had put two and two together; because of her carelessness, her parents were dead.

Then something struck the six-year-old.

"Nell?" Lana asked.

"Yes Lana?" Aunt Nell replied.

"How did Mommy and Daddy die? I thought we were invulnerable…" Lana said, in between tears. Three years had passed, but the pain of losing them was still deep, and seething

"We are, honey," Aunt Nell said, soothingly, "Except for one thing. Rocks made from our home planet are poisonous-deadly-to us. It's called kryptonite. Its our one weakness."

"Oh," Lana said.

Then the five-year-old went back to her reading. She was reading the Harry Potter series, because it was about people _almost_ similar to her. But not quite. They weren't quite as powerful as her. They weren't invulnerable; they didn't have super-strength, or super-speed, or x-ray vision….the list could go on almost forever. Lana was a female Kryptonian, after all. She was the last daughter of the most powerful race of people on the planet Krypton. (A/N: as you are probably figuring out, for my story, their power doesn't come from the sun. They have their powers wherever the are)

But the book didn't really interest Lana that much. It was too boring; it was too fiction.

"Nell?"

"What this time Lana?"

"Can I go play with Clark?"

Lana and Clark were next-door neighbors, and about six months ago they had met. They had instantly become friends, childhood play-mates.

"Yeah, go ahead, Lana. Just be careful. He's not strong like you are. You could hurt him," Aunt Nell warned.

"Clark is nice!" Lana said, giggling, "I'd never hurt him!"

"Your powers are still developing. You still can't control them perfectly. You know how to use them, but you don't know how to refrain from using them. You don't know how to have a gentle touch," Aunt Nell said.

"I do too!" Lana said, arguing. But in the spirit of argument, Aunt Nell's won over.

"I'm not saying you can't be friends with Clark. Just be careful, that's all." It was almost as if there was a hint of something hiding in her tone; as if she knew something Lana didn't. But Lana was only six, and she dismissed it. Her Aunt was just nervous that she'd accidentally use her powers against a human-being.

Why are human beings so fragile? Lana wondered. Aunt Nell said that their bodies are so weak, breakable. Clark didn't look breakable. Lana didn't want Clark to break.

"I won't let Clark break," the six-year-old whispered to her aunt, solemnly and shady. It was sad, that not everyone was as powerful as she and Nell were… it was sad that all the others had died, a long time ago…

Lana realized that she was only six but she knew she was going to be alone.

"Aunt Nell, am I going to be alone?" Lana asked, fear boiling in her bubbly eyes.

"No, honey," Aunt Nell said, "Now go on and have fun."

"Okay," Lana said, giggling, returning back to her normal state, forcing herself to try to forget everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Smallville was a great place for an alien girl to grow up, hiding her identity. Sometimes it was hard to explain the weird things that happened in the town….things that the girl accidentally did. The first time was when she was six and she was running really fast and couldn't stop and she ran into a man in the grocery store. (You know those little kids who run around in the grocery store with shopping carts and make mothers and fathers go crazy? Well this is that, to a whole new level.) The man ended up unconscious, lying in a hospital bed, with three broken ribs. It had been Lana's fault. She was still a little girl, but she wasn't innocent and naïve. She knew that she was dangerous. Her worst fear was that she would become a monster.

She bumped into walls, creating holes in them. Occasionally, when she got angry and had temper-tantrums, she wrecked havoc all over the place. When she was eight years old she was staring out her window at Clark, from the outside looking in. Even at that age, she realized that she wanted him. She wanted him more than anything. That was when she learned how to shoot fire from her eyes. She accidentally burnt a hole in her window. Then she started crying, because it seemed like everything was always her fault. She was more of a hindrance than a joy. She was powerful, but useless. She tried to control her powers, and with time, she learned how to, and with that, her powers grew stronger. But something was still missing.

And Lana was still afraid. She was afraid of herself, and of what she would become.

When she was ten, she told Aunt Nell her fear. She couldn't tell her friends, Clark, Chloe, and Pete, because they didn't know her "big secret". Everyone had secrets, but hers was the biggest of all secrets. That same day, Lana started going to her parent's grave, trying to talk to her parents, knowing they couldn't really hear her, secretly hoping and wondering if speaking to the dead was one of the powers the kryptonian witches beheld. That was also the day she had found herself.

She decided not to go through life giddy and carefree and having stupid accidents that cause other people pain. She would do everything in her power to stop that from happening-she would do anything in her power to stop anyone else from ending up like her parents, or that man she injured when she was six.

And she knew that, in all reality, there was only one way.

So she told Aunt Nell her idea, and Aunt Nell made the necklace out of a small piece of kryptonite.

She didn't wear it all of the time; in fact she barely wore it at all; at least not when she was in elementary school and middle school. She only wore it when she was afraid that she was abusing her power; when she was afraid that she was becoming a monster; she only wore it when she was afraid of and detested the power growing inside of her. She wore it when she wanted to feel human, and real. She wore it when she went to her parents' grave, so she could understand their pain when she was talking to them, so she could connect to them.

So it didn't affect her as much, she wore lead tape on her skin when she wore the necklace.

But sometimes, when she was really afraid of herself, when she really hated herself, she wore the necklace without the lead tape.

How could she ever possibly save the human race, if she couldn't understand their pain?

And more than anything, she wanted to save the human race from ending up like her parents….from ending up like her whole race did. Aunt Nell had said her family had to flee her planet from persecution; some family that was trying to dominate (the El's? Or something like that) had been chasing them. But it was good that they left, because at least Lana and Nell were alive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a long day. Lana was thirteen years old and in seventh grade. She didn't understand how she was so skinny-skinnier than model skinny-and still super-strong. Anyways, she liked it. It was a different kind of beauty, not that Lana really cared about beauty. But she knew that she must look different, since she was different.

Lana sat in the desk of her last class, biology. Two of her best friends, Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan were in it. Lana was sitting in a desk near the back of the classroom, doodling in her notebook. She was drawing little hearts and spirals and stars but most of all planets. Biology was boring for her.

Because for everyone else in the classroom, the topic was _themselves_. They were studying topics like the digestive system, the heart, the muscles, etcetera. They were studying about ecosystems and animals. They were studying cells. But she couldn't help but wonder, what _her_ cells looked like.

_It would be fun to find out_, she thought to herself. Her best friend, Chloe Sullivan, was sitting in the desk in front of her. It would be fun to write her a note to tell her that they should play around with the microscopes Chloe's father, Gabe, had, after school. But Lana didn't want to risk exposing her secret. But then again, she didn't have to show Chloe her slide.

But Lana decided to dismiss the idea as her mind just trying to amuse herself. It was nonsense. It was stupid. It was even pointless.

But Lana Lang wanted to be able to pay attention to the lesson. She wanted it to at least almost make sense. She looked at Clark. As soon as their eyes met, she reluctantly looked away.

Everything was just too complicated, too dangerous.

Biology class reminded her too much of what she was, and what she wasn't.

Lana used her x-ray vision to look under her shirt. She wasn't wearing lead tape today. She decided to reach into her backpack and take her necklace out of the lead box and put it on, anyways. She did, and instantly she felt her muscles burning. Pain ripped through every inch of her body. She gripped the desk she was sitting in (A/N: well, actually, since it is a science class the desks are actually black tables where two people sit at, so there was a person sitting next to her too, just so you can visualize the classroom) and looked forward at the blackboard and listened to the teacher's words……

By the time the bell rang, Lana was struggling to breathe. Her muscles were burning and she felt weaker than ever. It felt as if her blood was boiling in her veins. But she held on, because she knew that this was the only thing that kept her from falling apart. She didn't want to be a monster. She didn't want to be the most powerful girl on the planet. "Lana, are you alright?" Chloe asked, "You don't look that well."

"I'm just tired," Lana lied, putting her binder in her backpack. She held onto the table and forced herself to stand.

"Are you sure, Lana?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Lana struggled to say. Part of her wanted to just take the necklace off. But even if she wanted to, she couldn't. It had already drained so much of her strength. Maybe she had left it on for too long. The class was almost an hour, because today sixth period had been cut short and seventh period had been extended.

Lana decided that she'd try to take it off. She knew that she could, because it wasn't like it was the first time she wore the necklace not protected by lead. She held onto the desk with one hand and reached up to behind her head to take it off with the other. She sat down and looked in her backpack for the lead box. Luckily, it was open. She dropped the necklace into the lead box and shut it.

"You ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," Lana said, catching her breath. It would take her about fifteen minutes to heal completely, because she had worn the necklace for so long, but she could already feel some of her strength returning to her.

The girls hurried out of the classroom to catch up with Clark. They would then find Pete, and get on with their day. Who knew what would happen next? There was so much just waiting to happen. But the sky wasn't really that ominous. For now, everybody was happy. They were only in seventh grade, after all.

It was the beginning of a very long journey; a mini-history just waiting to unfold before their very eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

(**Smallville Season 2)**

"What do we need to do to find out?" Chloe Sullivan spoke into her telephone. Clark Kent was on the other side.

"I don't know," Clark said, "But I'm on my way to the Torch. See you in ten."

Chloe didn't know that he meant ten seconds, not ten minutes. But a part of her probably suspected it.

Chloe had been looking into Lionel's latest experiment/project. She was determined to expose him as the monster he was.

Well, she didn't know it was Lionel. But she certainly suspected it. When Clark arrived, Chloe said, "We have to go to Crater Lake. That's Lionel's source of research, I think."

Clark froze. That place was filled with kryptonite. "You go ahead without me, Chloe," Clark said, "I'll stay hear and research on the computer. Lana can come with you."

"Is little Clarkie chicken?" Chloe said in a mocking, evil, joking voice, laughing.

"Fine, I'll come," Clark said.

"And anyways," Chloe said, "I already asked Lana. She's coming, too. Strangely enough, she was nervous about it too. What is it about you two and swimming?" Chloe asked, raising one eye brow.

"Nothing," Clark said, a little too quickly.

"Wait," Clark said, "We're not going _in_ the lake, are we?"

"Of course we are; Lionel made some sort of robot but it exploded in the lake and created some weird power source and apparently its dangerous or something but so what, this will be like the biggest story of all time!" Chloe said, grinning widely.

'_Well, at least Lana's coming,' _Clark thought to himself, _'I hope she won't be wearing her necklace.'_

"Well, when are we going?" Clark asked.

"Just about now," Chloe said, shutting her computer off. "Come on, Clark," Chloe said, just as Lana entered the room. "Oh hi, Lana," Chloe said, "We were just about to head down to Crater Lake to research. Are you ready?" "Yes," Lana said. It seemed like her voice was slightly strained.

When they got to the lake, there were even more meteor rocks than they expected. They weren't only at the bottom of the lake. They were scattered around the land surrounding the lake as well. Clark felt his strength draining from his body; his veins felt like they were boiling and vaporizing and pain ripped at his muscles in burning agony. He wished he hadn't come with Lana and Chloe. He had planned on just saying that he didn't want to go in the lake, but the meteor rocks were outside of the lake, too. Lionel's explosion must have caused them to surface. Clark tried to look at Chloe and Lana. It looked like Lana was in pain, too. But how could that be? Unless she was…

_No, it couldn't be_, Clark thought, dismissing the idea.

Meanwhile, while Clark was writhing in pain and having a hard time remaining upright and standing, Chloe was talking to Lana about her hypothesis. Chloe was writing something in her little notebook.

"Look, over here," Chloe said, pointing to a rusted piece of metal. There were fragments of meteor rock on it.

Lana tried to pretend that this was just her little necklace. But it was so much more intense. She had never come into contact with this much kryptonite before. The pain was unbearable. It ripped at her muscles; it was tugging at her soul. She had agreed to come with Chloe and Clark because she thought that she'd be able to handle it, at least somewhat. But she had had no idea how much kryptonite there would be. She stared at the piece of the exploded machine that Chloe was trying to get the scoop on. Chloe wanted to expose the Luthers. Lana wanted to help; she wanted to be there for her friends, but it was so painful.

"Lana, are you feeling alright?" Chloe asked. "Not really," Lana strained to say, as she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. There were pieces of kryptonite the size of a boulder…and lots of it. Lana strained her eyes and saw that Clark was also on the ground.

Chloe noticed, of course, that her two best friends were lying on the ground in pain, but she didn't understand why. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked Lana and Clark dumbly but still caringly. "I'm, uh…allergic.." Clark strained to say. "Me too…." Lana strained to say. "To what?" Chloe asked, dumbfounded. Clark was struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to become unconscious. "The…the meteor rocks," Clark said weakly.

So Chloe found herself the only one standing. She looked at her two best friends, both lying helpless on the ground. She walked over to them and held out her hand to help them get up. They both held onto Chloe's shoulder for support. "Well, now I guess I know why neither of you wanted to come here. But I still don't understand, how are you two allergic to a _rock_?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Lana lied. Lana tried to stay standing but even when holding on to Chloe it was still hard. She gave up and let herself fall to the ground. '_Maybe this is my fate,'_ she thought, but she secretly knew it wasn't.

"I'll go get someone else to come help," Chloe said, leaving Clark and Lana alone together. They stared into each others' eyes. Despite the horrible pain, they were both thinking the same thing. _If he/she has the same weakness as me, then he/she must be…….no, it couldn't be; there must be another explanation……._

"Hang in there, Lana," Clark said to Lana weakly. "Wait a minute," Clark said weakly, "If this stuff is poisonous to you too, how did you wear that necklace?"

"It's a long story," Lana said feebly. Lana tried to move closer to Clark. Clark did the same. "We'll get through, Lana," Clark said softly. Clark reached out his hand and the two held hands and felt the pain together. It burned their veins and stung and made them nauseous, but somehow the fact that they were together diminished the pain slightly. But not nearly enough. They both looked into each others eyes, knowing it was the only thing they could do to stay conscious with the amount of kryptonite present. Lana started to panic. "I'm not going to make it," Lana whispered panickly, "I can't hold on much longer Clark…." Clark weakly put his arms around Lana. "I'm in just as much pain as you," he struggled to say, "but lets not give up, okay?"

But half an hour passed and it was even harder for them to talk and soon both Lana and Clark gave up and became unconscious. Soon Chloe came back with Pete and Chloe and Pete carried Clark and Lana's bodies away from the kryptonite. "Don't worry," Pete said to Chloe, "They'll heal." Chloe smiled. "I know," she said softly.

In about three hours Lana and Clark woke up. "Where are we?" Lana asked. "We're at my house," Chloe said. "Do you remember what happened?" Chloe asked. "Yes," Lana said. "That's a relief," Chloe said, "So, are you feeling better?" "Yeah," Lana said. She was almost completely healed.

Clark woke up, too.

So that ordeal was over. Lana still had to wonder, why did Clark react to the meteor rocks the same way she did? Ultimately, she decided to dismiss it as just a coincidence.

For now.

The four best friends sat in Chloe's kitchen an hour later, laughing and eating cookies and smiling and simply enjoying each other's company. Later, Chloe would go back to the lake by herself to get the information for her article. But right now, it didn't seem like a silly article was that important; right now the fact that her best friends were alive was good enough…

Right now, she knew that her reporter-self was only one side of her. She wore a mask, that every now and then she would rip off.

Today she ripped off her mask, let her mascara run, because make-up can't hide who you really are inside forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe Sullivan sat in the Daily Planet office the next day, trying to put all the puzzle pieces and black-stained tears together. She decided that there was too much exploding in her face right now for her to think. She forced herself to stand up and turn off her computer. She turned off the lights and walked out. She decided to head to the Talon. Maybe Lana or Clark would be there and the three of them could figure things out together.

Or maybe there wasn't even anything to put together. Maybe everything that was something was nothing. Would time just pass everybody by before anyone had a chance to come around? Chloe sighed as she walked into the Talon.

Lana was there, as usual, running the Talon.

Clark was nowhere to be found. 'Typical for him to just disappear,' Chloe thought.

"Hi Chloe," Lana said.

"Hi Lana," Chloe said.

Both of their voices were nonchalant and spaced.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Lana said, "Have you seen Clark?"

"Nope. I haven't. I was actually looking for him…" Chloe started.

"Do you know what happened? None of it makes sense…" Lana started. Then she mumbled to herself, inaudibly, "It doesn't make sense that the kryptonite affects Clark too…."

"What did you say?" Chloe said.

"Nothing," Lana said.

"This is weird," Chloe said.

"Tell me about it," Lana said.

At that second Clark walked in the door. "Hi Clark," Lana and Chloe said simultaneously.

"Hi," Clark said.

Was that all today would be? Just "hi's" combined and intertwined and blurring all over the place but nothing really accomplished?

Was that all they had? A "hi and goodbye" friendship?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it took me…a couple years…to update…I just re-read this story and re-realized it's potential and am going to continue it.**

**Edit: Ignore what I said in the earlier chapters about Lana being skinny. Clearly that was idiotic and I was stupid and daft. New description: Lana is extremely muscular but still pretty much looks like Kristin Kreuk.**

**I'm really bad at plot especially since this is stuck in season 1 so if anyone has any good ideas I'm game. Also I'm bad with dialogue sorry. My only strong point is describing how characters react to pain lol.**

**Remember back when Whitney was the only obstacle to Lana and Clark being together? lol. Those were the days.**

**Chapter 5**

It didn't make sense. No matter how many times he turned his mind over it, he couldn't figure out why or how the kryptonite affected Lana the same way it does him. Unless she was Kryptonian like him. That really was the only answer, except that Jor-el said he was the only one that survived the destruction of Krypton. And even if somehow she was Kryptonian, Clark couldn't figure out why she would wear that necklace. Clark sat in his loft staring up at the stars, trying to will some sort of explanation from the sky.

"Clark! You're going to miss the bus!" he heard his dad Jonathan say.

He supersped down the stairs and drank milk from the gallon and grabbed a pop-tart. He supersped to school.

Now more than ever he wanted to get to know Lana. He had always been attracted to her; she was the girl next door who put on a mask for everyone else. He could tell that she wasn't really the cheerleader type, but for a long time she pretended to be that because that was what everyone expected of her. Hmm, but she was still in a relationship with Whitney. Clark didn't know what to think but he at least wanted to be friends with Lana.

Clark, Pete, and Chloe were in the Torch researching the Luthers and the explosion that Luthercorp was responsible for. Ultimately the truth was hidden; on the surface the explosion appeared as an accident. Even if it was, it still said a lot about Luthercorp.

Chloe's journalistic curiosity strayed from the Luther's, though, after what happened at the lake. Chloe had come into contact with and published stories about so many "meteor freaks", people who's bodies were infected by the meteor rocks and somehow mutated. But she had never heard of people being affected by the meteor rocks the way Clark and Lana were. She couldn't make sense of it.

"Lana, why do you spend so much time with Clark?" Whitney asked Lana.

Lana hesitated. She took a deep breath and said, "We're just friends, Whitney."

"I don't want you getting to close to Clark, he seems dangerous," Whitney said.

"Whitney, you have to trust me, okay? I have friends. You're not the only person in my world," Lana says.

"Ever since you quit the cheerleading squad you've been spending more time with him and that geek Chloe, though," Whitney said.

"Don't say anything bad about Chloe, she's my friend," Lana said. "Listen," she said, looking into his eyes. "I care about you. But you're not my whole life."

"Okay, okay, but you're still going to watch me at my football game, right?"

"Of course, Whitney," Lana said. But she was thinking about Clark Kent more and more. Wondering who he really was. Knowing that she could never truly be with Whitney because she could never tell him who she really was. She didn't know if he could handle it.

Whitney kissed Lana but really Lana was thinking about Clark.

"See you later," Lana said. She walked down the hall only to bump into Chloe…literally.

"Oh, hey there, Lana," Chloe said.

Secretly Chloe wanted Clark for herself but she still was Lana's friend.

"Hi Chloe," Lana said.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe said.

"If you're allergic to the meteor rocks, then why do you always wear that necklace? And how come you're allergic to them? And Clark is too? It just seems like there's something more," Chloe said.

"I'm not someone you're _interviewing_, Chloe. Some things are private. Some secrets are kept secret for a reason," Lana said strongly.

"Okay fine, you don't have to tell me everything. At least tell me why you wear the necklace if those rocks hurt you," Chloe said.

"The necklace isn't really made of the meteor rocks, it's made of emerald," Lana lied quickly. "Don't tell Clark," she said, knowing that Clark would know that it was a lie.

"Are you sure? After biology class you looked sick and you were wearing the necklace, but once you took it off you were fine," Chloe said.

"I'm sure," Lana said, looking into Chloe's eyes, "that it was just your imagination."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
